Intertwined
by EchoMedic
Summary: B/V Infamous 3 years. When darkness threatens to swallow the earthling following a traumatic event, can the Prince of Darkness himself come out of himself to pull her back? Rated M for language and future scenes. *Ch. 8 Up*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to start a new fic revolving around those infamous 2 years. I love read B/V fics, and decided to add my own to the pile. For those of you who haven't, please check out my AU fic, False Pretenses. I promise I am still working on that one as well.**

 ****Disclaimer—I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Please support the official release.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Intertwined**

 **Chapter 1**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is such an unbelievable asshole!" the Earthling with blue hair raged as she while slamming things around and on the tables of her private lab. The sound ricocheted off the walls of the otherwise silent space. Bulma screamed in frustration as she picked up the twisted mound of metal that was previously one of her precious battle droids. It was contorted beyond recognition thanks that the alien houseguest that had taken up residence in her home.

"I go out of my way to create shit for the royal pain in the ass to train with to fight the androids, and what does he do? He wrecks it and then expects me to just drop what I'm doing and jump the minute he demands it," Bulma growled in annoyance, putting the destroyed bot back down. "That short little prick is so fucking lucky that he's stronger than me or else I would've kicked his ass from here Namek a million times already!" Bulma placed her hands on her work bench and leaned forward and took a deep breath to try and calm her anger. After a couple of minutes, the bluenette felt her breathing return to normal and her heart rate slowed. She glanced at the clock on the wall above her desk. Bulma stood straightened her back as she read the time. 6:27 at night, and kami be damned if she was going to miss dinner and stay up all night fixing something for such an ungrateful jerk.

"Screw that damn monkey prince," Bulma muttered. "I'll fix the damn bot when I feel like it and he can go kick rocks if he doesn't like it!" In her own personal act of defiance, Bulma turned towards the door and proceeded to stomp out of her lab. The warm night air greeted her face as she stepped outside. She quickly locked the door to her and crossed the large yard towards the main house of the Capsule Corp compound. Bulma shifted her head towards the Gravity Room as she passed it and took note that it appeared to be off.

'Great,' she thought to herself. The bluenette shook her head and lifted it high as she pushed the door open to the kitchen. The sight in front of her was what Bulma had expected to see. Her blonde mother stood in front of the stove multitasking like a champion as several pots were cooking at once. Ever since the Saiyan came to stay at her home, Bunny had to cook ten times as much as she used to per meal, but she never once complained. On the contrary, she really seemed to enjoy it. Mrs. Briefs turned her head towards he daughter as she heard the kitchen door close.

"Oh, Bulma dear!" she chirped merrily. "You're just in time. Would you mind setting the table? Don't worry about your father. He's working late tonight."

"Sure mother. Dinner smells delicious," Bulma said as she walked up to the cabinets to grab the dinner plates. Once she had them in hand and turned to face the table and looked at Vegeta for the first the time since coming into the house. The Saiyan sat at the table with his arms crossed and a scowl plastered to his face. His look darkened as he locked eyes with the Earthling.

"Vegeta," Bulma said simply, grazing over the tiny acknowledgement and placing the ceramic on the table.

"Are my bots fixed yet?" he growled in response.

"MY bots are not, and I don't plan on doing them tonight, and maybe not tomorrow either," Bulma answered flatly while lifting her nose up at the testy prince. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and glared at the earthling dangerously and Bulma shivered involuntarily as she got the distinct feeling that Saiyan was staring directly into her soul. Bulma tried to ignore it and her houseguest as her mother spoke again.

"Oh honey, I think you're missing a setting. You only put two on the table."

"I'm not eating in here tonight, Mother. There's a show premiering tonight that I so do not want to miss."

"Oh, all right," Bunny said as she began piling the finished food on the table. Vegeta began filling his plate, in silence of course, but he continued to glare at Bulma. The bluenette shivered again and quickly loaded her own plate with some food before slipping out in to the living room. Bulma turned on the TV, flipped to the channel she wanted, curled her legs underneath her on the couch, and began eating as her show began to play. Bulma got sucked in to the supernatural crime fighting show from the first scene, and she never heard her mother head up to her parent's bedroom and she certainly didn't noticed a pissed off prince glowering over her. Without any warning, the couch Bulma was on was flipped backwards and Earthling, along with her empty dishware, was thrown backwards. Bulma's back slammed on to the hardwood floor, and pain began to radiate through her body. Before she could register what happened, the bluenette felt her arm lift and she was roughly yanked across the floor and then she was lifted up. She felt the air get punched out of her lungs as she was flung against the wall. Her pain intensified, and Bulma found herself staring directly in the dark, black depths of the eyes of the Prince of Saiyans.

"Ve…Vegeta…" Bulma stuttered, fear beginning to take over from the close proximity of the angry alien. He wrapped his hand around her neck and held her securely to the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to me like that, woman?" Vegeta snarled, his nose mere inches from hers. The woman began to visibly. "Did you forget who I am, or how easily I could end your pathetic life? Did if pass over your feeble mind that I need to train if I am to destroy the androids before I kill that clown?" Vegeta tightened his grip on Bulma's neck, slowly squeezing and cutting off her air supply. Bulma's eyes widened and she began to panic as her lungs began to scream from air.

"I… can't… breath…" Bulma choked out. She started clawing at the Saiyan's hand to try and make him let her go, but the futile attempt only made the prince smirk darkly. Vegeta leaned forward even more, until Bulma could feel his hot breath against her ear and she couldn't help but shiver at the sensation.

"Oh, you want to breath?" he whispered harshly. "Well, I want my bots fixed. Do not disobey me again. Do you understand?" Bulma nodded as best as she could against the Prince grip.

"Say it out load," Vegeta growled.

"Yes," Bulma said in a small and shaky voice. Vegeta released his hold on the woman, and she once again found herself roughly dropping to the ground. Bulma whimpered and fought back tears as she pulled her knees to her chest and gingerly rubbed her neck. Vegeta scoffed at the display in front of him.

"What pathetic cow you are," the prince snarled, folding his arms across his chest. "Get your ass up and go fix my damn bots. I expect them to be waiting for me when I wake up in the morning." Vegeta turned on his heel and stormed away. Once she was alone again, Bulma's tears began to freely flow. Bulma willed herself to calm down and her tears to cease their flow. After several minutes, Bulma shakily climbed back to her feet. She forced herself to walk, and each step caused her body to cry out in pain. Bulma began to clean up the broken plate and someone managed to put the couch back in the correct position. After disposing of the mess in the garbage in the kitchen, Bulma made her way to her lab. The last thing she wanted to do was piss Vegeta off again, so she decided to get to work fixing the bots. The Earthling was just getting in to her rhythm when the phone on the wall rang. Bulma sighed and put down her screw driver.

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Hey Bulma. Are you ok?" Yamcha's voice came through the ear piece.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired and I have to finish fixing these damn bots."

"Ugh, why do you bother doing anything for that jerk? He didn't hurt you, did he? Because if he did I swear I'll make him pay!"

"No, Yamcha," Bulma sighed, lying through her teeth. "I'm helping him because he agreed to fight the androids and we could use all the help we could get."

"We don't need help from HIM!" Yamcha's voice held a dark tone. "He's a murderer, and he gets off on killing and tormenting people! He's the reason I died!"

"Enough Yamcha!" Bulma snapped in to the receiver. "I don't have time for this. I said I would get these done, and I keep my promises. I have to go. I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay, B," Yamcha's voice softened. "Just be careful. I love you."

"I will. Love you too." Bulma hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and, after glancing at the clock, buried herself back in her work. She had a full night of work, and she wanted to get some sleep at some point before the sun came up.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta leaned against the wall listening to the woman speaking on the communication device. His sensitive ears picked up both ends of the conversation. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he heard the beta male's voice. The prince was about to storm the Earthling's lab to demand that she quit focusing on the weakling human, but the sound of her irritation stopped him. He heard Bulma snapped at him before hanging up. The sounds of metal being manipulating, and the Saiyan decided his redirection was no longer needed. He made his way back to his bed room, which happened to be just down the hall from the woman's room. After stripping down, he quickly stepped in to his shower. Vegeta lifted his head in to the stream of hot water and felt the grime, dirt, and sweat wash off his body. Once he was clean he exited the shower, pulled on a pair of boxers, and tossed himself on his bed. He stretched out on his back with his hands placed behind his back.

"She'd better have my shit fixed by morning, or else that bitch is going to be in a world of hurt," Vegeta growled to his empty room. The Prince closed his eyes and allowed sleep to over take his consciousness.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just wanted to address something that came up in the reviews. I know I wrote Vegeta as being quite aggressive in the first chapter. I'm hoping to show major character progression so, for me, I wanted to show his as being a major dick initially. It will change, I promise. He will eventually soften, at least around Bulma** **. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Here we go!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 2**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan breathed heavily as the battle droids circled around him. Vegeta smirked at the challenge in front of him. The increased gravity of 300G pulled down on him as he crouched in his fighting stance. He was pleased that annoying woman had followed his command, and the bots seemed to be performing better then they previously had. Vegeta formed a ki blast in the palm of his hand. The ball of energy felt warm on his skin as he eyed the now motionless bots. The prince released the blast at the nearest one, and soon began dancing around as the droids attempted to strike the Saiyan with his own blast. After a while, Vegeta's stomach began to rumble violently and he decided it was time to take a break to eat.

"Power down," Vegeta called out to the empty room. The GR beeped in response, the bots settled down on the ground, and the gravity returned to its normal grip. Grabbing a towel left near the entrance and tossed it around his neck as he walked out. A breeze crossed his face as he made his way towards the main house fully expecting his breakfast to be waiting for him. A scowl formed on his face the moment he stepped in the threshold. Vegeta looked around the empty kitchen and became irritated as he saw no sign of his food being ready for him. He noticed a note on the refrigerator and his irritation grew when he saw it was written by the Earthling's mother. Vegeta growled and prepared to go drag the blue haired one out of bed and demand she make him food, but his sensitive ears picked up the sound of shuffling feet coming closer to him. The prince pulled out a chair, sat down, and plastered his usual scowl to his face as he watched the woman sleepily enter the kitchen.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid sun, go away," Bulma muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head. She tried to force herself to fall back asleep, but her mind refused to corporate with her. Sighing, Bulma removed the blanket from her face and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The blunette rubbed her eyes to and slowly stood up. He body was still sore from Vegeta's attack last night. As she moved in front of her full-length mirror Bulma gave a sigh of relief. There didn't appear to be any bruising on her body, and for that she was thankful. Bulma shook her head at the memory. She couldn't believe that he actually attacked her. No one treated her this way! Bulma was feeling like extracting revenge, but the first thing she needed was a strong cup of coffee. Barefoot and still in her pajamas, Bulma began her descent into the kitchen on the first floor of the house.

Bulma entered the kitchen and made her way for the coffee maker. She said a silent thank you when she saw that a full pot stood waiting for her. The Bluenette grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and proceeded to pour herself a glass. The mug felt warm in her hands and the Bulma slowly brought it up to her lips. She took a long, slow sip, and the warm liquid felt like heaven going down her throat. Bulma closed her eyes and was enjoying the taste when someone cleared his throat behind her. Bulma's eyes snapped open and her back went rigid. She took a deep breath, put her mug on the counter, and turned to face the scowling prince at her table.

"What, Vegeta?" the Earthling said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.

"I demand that you make me my meal," Vegeta snapped. "The blonde one isn't here."

"You have a lot of nerve demanding anything of me after the shit you pulled on me last night," Bulma said, turning back to the counter. "You can starve for all I care. I'm not your servant." The bluenette reached for her mug, but she felt a presence suddenly standing behind her. Vegeta pushed her up against the counter and held her arms at her side. The Saiyan leaned in a whispered in to her ear.

"You will make me my meal, servant woman. You think I was in a bad mood last night. You really don't want to see me when I'm hungry." Bulma shivered at his words, but she refused to show him any fear. She was definitely afraid, but she didn't want to give him any power of her. She turned her head to the side and glared at him from her profile.

"What are you going to do? Hit me again? Hurt me? What a big tough man you are, beating on a defenseless female. How _honorable_ you are. I bend over backwards to make sure that you're comfortable and that you have everything you need, and that's how you choose to thank me." Bulma said. Her tone was soft, but her words were laced with venom. Vegeta growled and abruptly released her and took a step back. Bulma spun to face him, her face a mask of anger and his stoic as always. Vegeta frowned slightly. He gave her a once over before growling again and disappearing from the kitchen. Bulma released a breath she was holding. She looked out the kitchen window and saw that her houseguest had already gotten the GR up and running again. Bulma grabbed her mug and left the kitchen herself. She had a lot of work to do, and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in the welcome distraction.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta snarled as his slammed the button to start up the gravity simulator. The woman was right. There was nothing honorable in how he had acted, but the she had made him so angry, talking back to him in front of her annoying mother. He knew he over reacted, but his entire life he's never had anyone talk back to him the way did constantly did. No one who never showed him any fear. No one except Frieza that is. The thought of the weakling human female standing up to him and attempting to put him in a specific place infuriated him. But he knew it still didn't excuse what he did. In the pit of his stomach, very deep down, he felt a twinge of guilt. He would never openly admit it, but it was buried inside of him. The Prince snarled as he dropped down into his stance, the gravity pulling heavily on him. He began moving through his exercises, but his thoughts were still on the woman. Her words had cut him deeply but that didn't make them any less true. He had looked Bulma over to make sure that he hadn't left any lasting marks before he fled the kitchen. He had seen the way she moved stiffly into the kitchen. Yes, the prince knew he hurt her. He made a silent vow that he would try to keep his temper in check with her. At least he would try.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was once again back in her lab pouring over some blue prints. She was trying to finalize the prototype for a new energy capacitor that would change the way people powered their homes and business. She was determined to get it the equations right. The Blunette was so focused on her work that she never heard her lab door open. A set of hands wrapped around her waist and the unexpected touch caused her to shriek. Bulma grabbed a hammer as she spun around. She was prepared to bash someone over the head, but a hand shot up at grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Whoa, Bulma, relax!" Yamcha said a little alarmed at his girlfriend's reaction. "It's me!"

"Yamcha? Oh my kami, I'm so sorry." Bulma relaxed, and as soon as Yamcha released her wrist she put the hammer down.

"What the hell was that about, babe?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little jumpy," Bulma responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to invite you out to a team get together tomorrow night. We're going to a new club that's gonna be opening and they want the team to come see it before it opens to the public."

"Oh, umm yeah sure. Sounds like fun." Bulma said, smiling at her long-term boyfriend.

"Great!" Yamcha said, pulling the blue-haired beauty in to him by her waist. He glanced over her shoulder at the complicated looking blue prints lying on the desk. "What are you working on? Oh, please tell me that's not something for _HIM_ again is it?" The smile fell from Bulma's face as her eyes ignited with anger.

"What the hell, Yamcha!" Bulma said, pushing him away from her. "I do have a company to run and that means coming up with new project designs! I have a life you know, and it does revolve around anyone, you or Vegeta! I am so sick of men trying to constantly tell me what to do! Ugh!" The bluenette turned away from the Z fighter.

"B, come on. I didn't mean it like that," Yamcha pleaded, trying to smooth over his big mouth. "I just meant that it seems like you're always doing something for him, and I don't like it. It's not like he appreciates anything you do for him anyway!"

"Seriously? I am not having this conversation right now," Bulma growled. "I think you should go. I have a lot of work to do." Yamcha tried to protest, but the look on Bulma's face stopped him. He lowered his head in defeat and put up his hands.

"All right, I'll go. Please come tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 9. I love you."

"I'll think about it," Bulma said flatly. Yamcha sighed and shuffled his feet towards the door. He risked a glance back and saw the blue haired genius once again absorbed in her work. Without another word, the man disappeared leaving Bulma alone to get lost in her thoughts again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well passed midnight when the Prince of Saiyans emerged from the GR. He had meant to come out sooner due to his screaming stomach, but once he sensed the beta male on the property, he decided he needed to release his anger. He hated the scar-faced human almost as much as he hated the third-class clown. He disliked him being around the woman too, but only because it ended in her being in a bad mood more often than not. Vegeta stepped in to the kitchen and headed straight towards the fridge. He smirked as he saw plenty of food packed away in storage containers left for him. He grabbed several and used the heating machine, a microwave if he remembered correctly, to warm it up. He was just finishing up when he sensed a familiar ki heading his way. Sure enough the genius woman come in to the kitchen. She was dressed in some kind of sleepwear that didn't leave much to the Prince's imagination. Vegeta shook his head to clear the thoughts about the woman and her strange clothing that were starting to enter his mind. Thoughts about wanting to bend over the counter and rubbing his hands on her body, wanting to feel her skin under his hands. He growled in annoyance. The mighty Saiyan Prince does not fantasize about weakling humans. Unfortunately for him his growl caught Bulma's attention.

"Oh, hey Vegeta," Bulma said as she turned from the cabinet she was reaching in to. She turned towards the sink and turned on the faucet.

"What are you doing here, woman?"

"I'm standing in my kitchen, in my house," Bulma rolled her eyes as she turned around. Vegeta growled in warning, and for a moment fear flashed in the Earthling's eyes. A moment was all the Prince needed to see it, and he frowned slightly in response. Bulma sighed at the change in the Saiyan's demeanor.

"I'm just getting some water," Bulma said softly. Vegeta stood up abruptly and crossed the kitchen. The blunette, still holding the glass of water, backed herself against the counter. Vegeta stopped in front of her, but his body still faced the door.

"I vow on my pride and honor, I will not touch you again." Before Bulma had a chance to respond, Vegeta left the kitchen and disappeared into the darkened hallway. Bulma was left standing in the kitchen, not really sure what just happened. After a few moments, the blue-haired beauty finished her drink and turned off the light before retiring to her own bedroom.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **There you go! Please continue to leave me reviews so I know your thoughts and opinions. I really do appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Intertwined**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma stood in front of her mirror and admired the way she looked. Her emerald green dress hugged her in all the right places, and her make-up was on point. The Earthling carefully tucked her straightened hair behind her left ear and took a final glance at herself. Satisfied with her appearance, the blunette grabbed a pair of golden stilettos out of her closet, read the time on the clock, and made her way out of her room. She was still irritated with her boyfriend after the confrontation the night before, but Bulma had made a promise to join him tonight and she always keeps her promises. Bulma descending the stairs down to living room to wait on his arrival. The clock on the wall read 8:45. The blue-haired genius stopped on the couch to slip her feet in to her shoes before making her way in to the kitchen. Bunny Briefs was busy shuffling around the kitchen making food for the Saiyan Prince sitting in his usual place. Bulma glanced at the scowling Saiyan, but quickly looked away when he shifted his eyes to look at her.

Vegeta looked up at the earthling and raised an eyebrow at her appearance. He couldn't understand the garments on this planet. Everything the woman seemed to wear was ridiculous tight or short, or both. It irritated the Saiyan to no end, and it irritated him more that his thoughts seemed to get away from him and he hated her for it. He had no time for distracting thoughts. In the Saiyan's and life and world, being distracted would make up wind up dead. Frieza made sure of that. Any time Vegeta showed the slightest signs of his mind wandering from his mission, the space tyrant made sure to make a bloody mess of it in front of the Prince. No, being cold and distant was the only way to survive. Brutality ensured a longer life lived. Growling, Vegeta banished the memories of Frieza away from his mind. He turned his attention back the two chatting Earth women as he waited for his meal.

"You look very nice dear," Mrs. Briefs said, smiling at her daughter and loading a plate for the silent Saiyan sitting at the table.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Where are you headed tonight?"

"Yamcha's taking me to some VIP event at some club that's opening."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Bunny placed the abundance of food in front of the prince. "I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time!" Bulma was opening her mouth to reply, but her father's voice floated from the upper floor summoning his wife to come join him. Bunny gave an _oh_ and left the kitchen without another word. Bulma turned and made to follow her mother's example out of the kitchen, but the Saiyan's voice stopped her.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Vegeta asked, mild curiosity laced his voice. Bulma turned her head and raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Because I'm going out."

"Do all Humans insist on looking so hideous when they leave their homes for an evening?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Bulma snapped, turning to face the alien and placing her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know I am quite beautiful and when I dress up I look even better." The Earthling _hmphed_ and lifted her nose in the air. Vegeta gave her a dark look.

"You like an ugly cow," Vegeta smirked slightly. "I don't see how any male could ever desire you." Bulma gave him a hard look.

"You can insult me all you want, but I feel sorry for you."

"The hell did you just say to me?" Vegeta growled, the smirk dropping from his face.

"You heard me." Vegeta stood from his seat and began to advance on the woman like a predator to his prey. Fear flashed in in Bulma's eyes as she was suddenly reminded of the Saiyan's attitude on Namek, and she shifted her head slightly to the side. Vegeta reached his hand out and roughly grabbed the bluenette's chin and forced her to look at him. Anger filled the prince's onyx orbs and he glared at the woman.

"I am the Saiyan Prince," Vegeta whispered darkly. "I do not need or wanted your pathetic _feelings_ directed towards me. You'd best remember your place with me, woman."

"Let go of me," Bulma whispered, the fear of her eyes reaching her words. Vegeta heard the tone and studied her for a moment. Despite his determination to avoid all distractions from his singular goal in life, he found himself getting lost in the ocean blue depths of the woman in front of him. Bulma shifted slightly on her feet at the intense stare of the prince. The Bluenette saw an unfamiliar look shinning in the darkness of the black eyes in front of her and she was shocked as she registered the brief look of lust that radiated through them. Saiyan and Earthling stood in that position for several minutes until the sound of the doorbell cut through the uncomfortable silence of the home. Vegeta growled as he snapped back in to his own mind.

"The weakling is here." Vegeta dropped his hand and was back in his seat before Bulma could release the breath she was holding. Bulma's eyes widened as her mind fought to process the moment that was just shared. The Saiyan resumed eating, as if nothing had just occurred, as the sound of the front door opening reached Bulma's ears.

"Hey, Babe?" Yamcha's voiced called her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah. I'm coming," Bulma called back, finally tearing her eyes away from the Saiyan. She gathered herself up and left the kitchen to find her boyfriend waiting expectantly. Yamcha held his arm out to the heiress. Bulma accepted the motion, and the two of them left the house, leaving the Saiyan Prince alone on the first floor to lose himself in his own head.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was blaring as the couple pulled up to the front of the club. Bulma inspected the building. The outer walls were a crimson red and accented with gold and black. A valet opened the blunette's door, the young beauty stepped out, and she was immediately bombarded by scores of flashing bulbs. _I guess Yamcha wasn't just blowing smoke. This opening really is a big deal._ Yamcha handed his keys over to the valet as he excited his vehicle and walked around the car towards his date. The fighter offered his arm and Bulma gratefully took it. She gave him a small smile in return, and the two of them entered through the large atrium doors.

The party at the club was in full swing. Bulma leaned over the railing, sipping her whiskey sour, observing the patrons all dancing on the dance floor below. The bluenette spotted her boyfriend in the crowd. He was mingling with his teammates as a multiple of scantily dressed girls danced around them. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she watched a couple blonde bimbos slowly creep closer to her man. Bulma downed the rest of her drink and moved with a purposed down the first level. She pushed her way through the crowds until she was close enough to wrap an arm around Yamcha's waist. The fighter put his arm around the genius with no hesitation, and Bulma shot a warning look at the blondes. They threw her shade in response but slithered away without a word.

A while later, Bulma was starting to feel light headed from her alcohol consumption and beginning to feel rather annoyed. All night she felt like she was having to constantly stake her claim on her own boyfriend. She had grown irritated that he seemed to be enjoying all the attention he was receiving. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Bulma knew they'd been having issues ever since he'd been wished back, and maybe she was a fool for hoping for it, but the beauty had hoped that after the last fights over Yamcha's actions this time would be different. She was sitting on a barstool waiting for Yamcha to finish saying his goodbyes. After what felt like an eternity, he finally came to retrieve his girlfriend.

"Ready to go Babe?" he asked, extending his hand out. Bulma took it in her own and hopped off the seat. The couple left the club and climbed in to the car that was waiting for the at the curb. Bulma, buzz in full swing, climbed in as gracefully as she could manage with all the alcohol in her system and promptly removed her stilettos from her wary feet. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, and the whirlwind of her mind mixed with the alcohol was starting to make her nauseous. Bulma was sinking deeper in to herself with when Yamcha's voice cut through her air.

"You okay, Babe? You're being awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"We'll be back at your place soon. I'll stay the night with you."

"Not tonight," Bulma said, shaking her head. "No offense but I just want to sleep." The fighter began to visibly pout and the bluenette knew exactly why. It had been months since the two had been intimate, but Bulma couldn't seem to stomach the thought of sharing her bed with him, not when he hadn't been loyal to her. Bulma knew, despite Yamcha's denials, that her bed wasn't the only one he had been in. Bulma tried to banish the thoughts as Yamcha spoke again.

"Okay, B… If that's what you want… I'll just take you home."

"Thanks." The rest of the drive was in silence. Before long, the car pulled up in front of Capsule Corp compound. Yamcha scurried to the passenger door and held it open for the blue-haired genius. He made the attempt to escort Bulma to the front door, but the beauty stopped him. Yamcha pouted again but settled on giving her a light kiss on the cheek. They said their goodbyes, and Bulma made her way to the entryway of her home. The Bluenette opened the door, stepped over the thresh hold, and entered the dark foyer that was illuminated by a lonely light coming from the kitchen. Bulma shuffled her feet towards the stairs, never registering that she was not alone in her drunken haze, not until rough hands grabbed her shoulders, paired with a rough voice, stopped her in her tracks.

"Watch where the hell you're going, woman," Vegeta growled. Bulma lifted her head, clearly surprised that her houseguest had his hands on her.

"Sorry," the bluenette mumbled, swaying slightly on her feel as her dizziness increased. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at the unsteady woman. He dropped his hands and took a step back.

"You smell atrocious," the prince wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not only do you look like a cow, you smell like one too." Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at the Saiyan. The alcohol was making her feel braver than normal, and his attitude was starting to piss her off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bulma demanded, placing her hands on her hips, her shoes still in held in her left hand, and trying unsuccessfully to stand upright without moving. "You know, you're a real jerk. A grade A asshole. You think you're just sooooo much better than everyone else. You walk around with a chip on your shoulder, and you act like your shit don't stink." Bulma stared the Prince down and waited expectantly for some kind of reply. Vegeta took a breath and lifted his hands back to the Earthling's shoulders. He snarled, and roughly shoved the woman against the wall. Bulma gasped in surprise as she hit, and her bravery was quickly replaced with fear and apprehension as she became pinned between the wall and the rock-solid chest of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's forearm was pressed up against the bluenette's collar bones, and the pressure was painful to the woman.

"Vegeta…"

"What is it going to take to make you learn your place, woman? You don't know a damn thing about me, and you most certainly do not know a damn thing about what I think about. My patience is wearing extremely thin with you and this pathetic mud-ball planet. You would do well to remember who the fuck you're talking to, _woman_."

"Vegeta, please let me go," Bulma's voice barely above a whisper. "You said you weren't going to do this again. The Earthlings words struck a chord in the prince, and he slowly lowed his arm from it's currently resting position. His body still pinned hers on the wall, but the reminder of his promise softened his scowl slightly. Bulma dared not to move as Vegeta began to find himself being sucked in to her eyes once again, and Bulma suddenly felt as though he were staring directly in to her soul. The pair remained that way for several minutes, before Vegeta finally pulled himself back, and with a snarl abruptly released the woman and disappearing up the stairs. Bulma stood dumbfounded, still leaning against the wall. Her lightheadedness returned full force, and she grudgingly pulled herself away from her perch. Buzzed and confused, the blue-haired Earthling willed herself to climb the stairs with the goal of throwing herself in to her bed.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **As always, please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Intertwined**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She was feeling the effects of drinking too much the previous night, and she was mentally kicking herself in the ass for it. She was at the office and sitting through the numerous board meetings had been hell. A buzzing sound drew her attention, and cell phone on her desk lit up with Yamcha's picture. Bulma swiped the ignore button and stood from her chair. She turned towards the window and observed the city below her. Her mind had been wandering back and for to the night before, and it was increasingly bothersome to her about his actions and attitude around the other women. She had no definitive proof, but she had always had a feeling of distrust towards him ever since he'd been wished back. Lately that feeling had been growing, and she couldn't help but wonder about it. Bulma shook her blue-haired head and banished the tried to banish the thoughts from her mind. She focused on taking in the beauty of her city and the sound of her phone buzzing caused her to groan again. The blunette, with irritation, swiped her phone off the desk and held it to her ear.

"What Yamcha?" she said as a way of greeting.

"Uh, hey B. I've been trying to get ahold of you like all day."

"Yes, I know. I've been a little busy and trying to sit in board meetings with a hangover doesn't make me very social."

"Well, I just wanted to see if I could pick you up for dinner tonight?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm really not feeling up to it tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright," the disappointment was evident in the fighter's voice. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Bulma hung up the phone and went back to staring out the large sheet of glass. She sighed and decided that it was time to take herself home. A warm bath and sleep sounded like exactly what she needed to get some much-needed rest and relaxation.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweat dripped from the tired body of the Saiyan Prince as he stood in the center of his training haven. Vegeta felt the frustration swelling up from the pit of his stomach and it was quickly turning in to anger at himself. Another day gone by and it was another failed in attempt to reach what he desired more than anything else. How the hell could a third-class clown achieve what the elite warrior couldn't? How could the younger Saiyan's dirty blood allow him to claim what was the Prince's birth right? Vegeta snarled and released a howl of rage. It made absolutely no sense to the man.

"I don't understand!" Vegeta bellowed to the empty room. "This has to be some kind of bad joke! I should be one!" Vegeta snarled again and, without thinking about repercussions, crouched down and slammed his fist in to the cool metal beneath him. The Prince withdrew his balled hand and stood back up. Blood began to cover his bare skin, and a frown formed on his face.

"Great," he muttered. "Now I have to talk to the harpy about fixing this." Vegeta turned towards the door and slowly exited, leaving a trail of red droplets behind him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma kicked off her shoes as she stepped over the threshold. The clock began to chime, and the woman counted seven slow _dings_. The lack of noise coming from her mother's favorite room, and it only meant one thing: Bunny Briefs wasn't home at the moment. Bulma sighed, and silently prayed to the heavens that he mother had made dinner before venturing off to wherever it was she went. The bluenette walked across the living room and in to the kitchen, and the note, written on girly pink paper, secured to the refrigerator confirmed her suspicions.

 _Bulma,_

 _Your father surprised me with a trip to that gorgeous Sunrise Island. Isn't he just the sweetest! We're going to be gone for a couple weeks, but there's dinner for tonight in the fridge, and groceries will be delivered tomorrow, or just order out. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! You and Vegeta have fun while we're gone!_

 _Love you!_

 _Mom_

 _P.S- Your father said he's sorry for dumping the board meetings on you so suddenly! He says hold down the fort until he gets back."_

"Go figure," Bulma muttered to the empty room, placing the note on the counter. "Just like them to just take off and just leave a note. Why can't they just leave a voicemail or text like normal people. Ugh… Well let's see what we have for dinner…" The blunette opened the fridge and saw that her mother had indeed packed with cooler with mountains of food.

"Enough for a royal pain in my ass," Bulma muttered under her breath as she began to unload it all and began to heat it up. The Earthling tugged on her pencil skirt as she moved the food around the pan. She wanted desperately to get out of her business attire but getting food in her stomach and avoiding a testy Saiyan were top of her list. She was nearly done with everything when a noise coming from behind made her whole body go rigid. The door closed, and Bulma held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Woman, serve me," Vegeta growled, the agitation clear in his voice. Bulma continued stirring the pot and bit the inside of her cheek.

"It'll be a few minutes," she said softly, keeping her tone in check. The bluenette wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. Vegeta frowned as he sensed the tension coming from Earthling. He wasn't in the greatest of moods, and he wanted an excuse to go off on someone.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you look more hideous than normal," the prince said, trying to provoke the woman. Bulma signed and placed the wooden spoon on the counter. Vegeta crossed his arms, waiting for the inevitable eruption. Bulma tuned around to face the scowling man. The prince raised an eyebrow in anticipation as the Earthling took a breath.

"You know, for someone who hates being judge, you really have no problem dishing it out on other people."

"Well that's easy to do when every person on this pathetic mudball planet is beneath me."

"You think that, but it's not true is it. You need us, even if you won't admit it."

"I don't _need_ anyone," Vegeta growled.

"Again, you think that, but that's not true either. You need my equipment, and you need me to fix it when you constantly break it." Bulma stated. Vegeta's growl deepened and he advanced towards the blunette. Bulma stood her ground, refusing to show even an ounce of fear to the Saiyan coming towards her. Vegeta stopped in front of her and placed his hands on either side of the woman, firmly gripping the counter and trapping the Earthling. The prince leaned in to Bulma, pushing her back in to the hard surface. He leaned his head down towards her ear, and his warm breath caused shivers to ripple through her body.

"I don't need anyone or anything," Vegeta whispered. "and I most certainly don't need you." Bulma placed her hands on the Saiyan's chest and pushed. To her surprise, he allowed her to move him away from her, but only so far that the two of them were face to face.

"You can keep lying to yourself, but that's all it is- lies," Bulma challenged, a sudden wave of courage coursing through her veins. "Without me you would be completely alone. Other than Goku, no one else want's anything to do with you." Vegeta leaned his face forward until he was nose to nose with the woman before him.

"What makes you think I give damn about what any of those idiots think about me?" he said softly.

"Because no on really likes being alone, not even a prince," Bulma replied, her voice equally low. Vegeta studied her for a moment. He couldn't find the words to respond. Vegeta became acutely aware of the Earthling's scent filling his nose and clouding his senses. Bulma sucked in her breath as the Saiyan leaned in further. The woman was stunned as she felt his lips press up against her own. Her body began to tremble slightly, but she didn't not push him away. Vegeta took the lack of resistance as an invitation and pushed her up against the counter again. Bulma sighed against the Saiyan's mouth as he deepened the kiss further, exploring her with his tongue. Vegeta ran a hand up against the blunette's side, stopping at her neck. He wrapped his hand around the back side of it, firmly holding her in place. Bulma began to feel dizzy from the sensation, and just when she felt like her knees might give out, Vegeta broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I'm hungry," Vegeta said, releasing his self-made enclosure from around the woman. His face became unreadable as he stepped back and turned towards the kitchen door. "I expect my meal to be ready after I cleanse myself." Without any more words, the Saiyan left the room, leaving a red-faced panting woman alone against the counter.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, and I'm sorry it took a little bit to get out. I've been crazy busy with school and work. As always, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bulma sighed as the hot water ran down her petite body. Her mind was a jumbled mess after the… _incident…_ in the kitchen. The Earthling had no idea what to think about it. One minute the Saiyan was trying to provoke a fight, and the next he was… kissing her? The woman shook her blue tresses as the water continue to pour over her. Bulma was so confused afterwards that she quickly plated the Saiyan's meal and all but ran out of the kitchen. She had no idea about what to make of it. Vegeta had always made it quite clear that he thought everyone was beneath him, especially her. Why? Why did he do it? She'd seen the way he looked at her a few times, almost like he was in a trance, which only added to her confusion. Bulma shook her head again and lifted her face towards the water. She winced slightly at the heat but did not pull away. She welcomed it as a distraction to help her clear her thoughts away from the kiss delivered by the Saiyan Prince.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta kept the count in his head as he did push-up after push-up. He had no idea why he had allowed himself to act the way he did in the kitchen with the woman. He had lost his sense of control when he kissed her, and the prince couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand that he had allowed his body to move on its own, and he certainly couldn't stomach that he had allowed himself to press upon the Earthling. Vegeta growled as he lowered himself to ground and raised himself back up. He couldn't erase the woman's scent from his nose, or the feeling of her lips on his. He could sense the mix of arousal and fear. Vegeta growled again as he tried to convince himself that the woman was far beneath him and unworthy of his attentions. But he was pleased that she had done as she was told afterwards. He had returned to the kitchen to find it empty and his meal waiting on the table for him. The prince had promptly retreated to his training haven following his food consumption. He couldn't allow himself to fall victim to his base instincts again. Never again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining brightly, breakfast had already been made, and the blunette was wrist deep in the prototype she'd been trying to perfect for weeks. She had only seven days left to produce a finished product to present to the rest of the board. Bulma smirked as she realized the error in the wiring and quickly moved to fix it. Once the parts were in their proper places, she lifted her cerulean eyes towards the clock. Noon was approaching and Bulma decided it was a good time to break from her work and grab a bite to eat. Within a few minutes the Earthling was out of her lab and in the kitchen with a pot of water on the stove waiting to boil. She was in the process of gathering items to make pasta when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe!"

"Hey, Yamcha," Bulma replied. "What's up?"

"Did you decide on dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tonight. I have to get my prototype perfected before the investors meeting." On the other end of the line Yamcha released a sigh.

"What's really going on, Bulma?"

"What do you mean?"

"You keep cancelling on me, so what's the deal?" the fighter asked.

"I told you, I'm just really busy trying to get things ready for my meeting next week. My parents are out of town, so I have to make sure that everything's ready and good to go. There's nothing else going on."

"You're alone in that house with _him_ , and you didn't tell me? Why the hell would you not mention that! What are you not telling me?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of, Yamcha," Bulma snapped, irritation taking over. She was growing increasingly tired of these repeated arguments, and somehow it always ended up being centered around her alien house guest.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, B," Yamcha responded, his own irritation starting to poke through his own voice. "But you don't see how it looks. Lately there's always some excuse to why you can't do something."

"They're not excuses, Yamcha. Some of us have responsibilities, and I can't just drop everything every time you call, but if you really want to get into it then we can. Would you like to talk about you and your actions?"

"You know what, I'll take to you later." Yamcha hung up before Bulma could force the final word in. The blunette snarled in agitation, muttered _typical_ , and slammed the receiver back on the cradle. She turned back towards the now boiling pot. The Earthling tried to soothe her anger, and as she continued her task of making lunch. She was so focused on her task that she never noticed her house guest creep in to the kitchen. He leaned against the outer door frame and watched Bulma work. The Prince's eyes drifted to the counter where the _incident_ took place and the memory of it tried to force its way to the forefront of his mind. Vegeta shook his head and growled, banishing the thoughts away once more. Bulma's human ears caught the not so quiet sound and she turned her face towards the alien. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she met his eye, and she snapped her head back towards the stove top.

"Lunch will be ready in a min," Bulma said softly. Vegeta grunted in response and took his normal place at the table. The Earthling finished the pasta, loaded some on to a plate and put it in front of the waiting man. She went back to the counter and slowly began to scoop some of the meal for herself. The plate _clinked_ as she set it back down and she seemed to go frozen as a statue. Vegeta paused from his inhuman rate of consumption.

"What?" the Saiyan snapped, noting the Earthling's posture.

"About last night," Bulma said slowly, turning her head slightly to the side. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for her to finish. "Can we… not mention that to anyone… like ever?"

"Worried about what your friends would think, are you?" Vegeta said dryly.

"No, that's not it. I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea… that's all."

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing happened." Vegeta returned to his meal, and Bulma picked up her own. She turned towards the outer door and stopped just as she was pushing open the door.

"I'll be in my lab the rest of the day if you need anything." Vegeta grunted in response, and nothing more.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was a dazzling pinkish-gold thanks to the setting sun, and Bulma strolled down the sidewalk in the shopping district, heading towards the restaurant with her insanely large take-out order waiting for her to arrive. The blunette was enjoying the warm breeze on her skin, humming to herself as she casually walked. An Italian place on her right caught her attention, and it took her a moment to realize why, or rather _who_ it was that distracted her. Bulma gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth as her eyes bore into her boyfriend sitting at a little table in the corner holding hands with one of the blonde bimbos from the club opening. The blunette lowered her hand and her vision began to cloud with anger. Before the woman could stop herself, she stormed in to the restaurant and made a beeline for the fighter.

"You cheating, lying, scumbag!" Bulma snarled as she all but ran up to the table. Yamcha stared at her wide-eyed, shock written all over his face.

"Bu-Bulma… Wh-what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell _YOU_ doing here, and who the hell is this blonde piece of trash?"

"Excuse you!" blondie said, starting to stand up.

"Sit down and shut up!" Bulma roared, not caring that rest of the dinning patrons were now watching the exchange. The shocked blonde sank back in to her chair, and Bulma turned her rage filled cerulean eyes back towards the dumbstruck man at the table. "You! How the hell could you do this to me? To us? I've done so god damn much for you over the years, and you're just going to blind side me with this?"

"Blind side?" Yamcha snapped back, finally finding his own voice and raising his own anger. "You're constantly cancelling on me! There's always something that comes up that's more important that me! How many times have you used work as an excuse? How many times, lately, have you told me you can't go out because you have to do something for _HIM?_ There is no way you didn't see this coming! There's barely been an us lately! Everything else is more important to you than this relationship! That _monster_ is more important to you!"

"And there it is!" Bulma sneered, tightly holding her fists at her sides. "I'm surprised it took you this long to bring Vegeta in to it! You've been ridiculously insecure about him from the minute he started staying at my house!"

"How the hell is it ridiculous that I don't want you anywhere near that murderous psychopath! He freaking killed me!"

"What? Killed?" Blondie said with shock.

"Shut the hell up!" Bulma snapped at the woman and the quickly turned her wrath back on the man. "First of all, Vegeta didn't kill you; those weird green things did. Secondly, no matter the argument, you ALWAYS try to twist it around to somehow make it about him. Are you incapable of taking responsibility for anything? Stop trying to blame everyone else around you!"

"And here you go, once again defending a _monster_!" Yamcha slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"For the love of Kami!" the bluenette snarled, "man the fuck up, Yamcha! At some point you have to grow up! And I'm sick and tired of waiting for that to happen! I'm done, and as far as I'm concerned, so are we! Have a great time with this hussie!" Bulma spun on her heal and stormed out of the eatery before the fighter could try to get the last word in. The woman angrily stomped several blocks before she allowed herself to slow down to walking pace and tucked into a hidden alley to allow herself to breath. She moved far enough away from the street to hide herself before she leaned against the wall and slid down until she was crouching.

She'd had the feeling that Yamcha was doing thing's behind her back, but she hadn't wanted to believe her womanly intuition. Now she had proof that she couldn't deny. Yamcha was cheating on her. Tears threatened to surface, but the woman bit them back. She was Bulma Briefs, and she sure as well wasn't going to turning into a sobbing mess in the middle of a darkened alley.

"Breath, Bulma," she muttered to herself. "Don't think about it right now. Just go pick up the take-out, get back home, and then you can dive in to a pint of moosetracks and a really bad hallmark movie." Bulma took a deep breath, regained her composure, and turned back towards the street. The bluenette was about to take a step, but she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. Three men stood at the end of the small street, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The men began to advance on her, and Bulma started shuffling her feet backwards. The men kept stalking towards her while Bulma kept backing up, until she couldn't any more. She backed into a solid mass of flesh. Bulma spun around and saw two more men directly behind her. Fear began clouding her vision as she looked around for an escape.

"Well looky here, boys," the man she bumped in to said in a low drawling voice. "It's a pretty girl out all by herself." He reached a hand up and stroked the side of the woman's face. Bulma gasped and raised her hand. She slapped the guy as hard as she could and began to panic as the man started chuckling. "And she's got some fight in her."

"Stay away from me!" Bulma said, turning her body and backing towards the side wall. The group leader continued to chuckle as he moved closer. Bulma gave a small gasped as she felt the wall up against her back. The man was no directly in front of the woman, and he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"We're gonna have some fun, you and I," he grinned. Bile rose in Bulma's throat as she realized that she was trapped, and the bluenette became frozen in fear at the reality of her predicament.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! I am so beyond sorry that it took so long to update! But thank you all so much for the comments and adding this to people's notification lists! It means a lot. That being said, I tried to get this out as quickly as possible, and I will most likely end up touching it up at a later date, but I wanted to get this out to you guys. Fair warning, it is a dark chapter and there is an extremely uncomfortable situation involved. I did not go in to detail, but it won't be very hard to figure out what is going on. This story is rated M for a reason. With that being said, here you go!**

 **P.S- I saw the new DBS Broly movie tonight and holy crap! AMAZING! The story was awesome, and the animation was beautiful! And I loved seeing Vegeta in God form! If you haven't seen it yet you need to!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Intertwined

Chapter 6

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well lookie here, boys," the man she bumped into said in a low drawling voice. "It's a pretty girl out all by herself." He reached a hand up and stroked the side of the woman's face. Bulma gasped and raised her hand. She slapped the guy as hard as she could and began to panic as the man started chuckling. "And she's got some fight in her."

"Stay away from me!" Bulma said, turning her body and backing towards the side wall. The group leader continued to chuckle as he moved closer. Bulma gave a small gasped as she felt the wall up against her back. The man was no directly in front of the woman, and he placed his hands on either side of her head.

"We're gonna have some fun, you and I," he grinned. Bile rose in Bulma's throat as she realized that she was trapped, and the bluenette became frozen in fear at the reality of her predicament.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma desperately tried force a logical thought in to her head, but all she found in there was an immobilizing fear that was taking over the corners of her mind. The blunette's heart was beat so hard and fast that it felt like it might rip out of her chest. The nameless man leaned in further, to the point where Bulma could smell the alcohol on his breath, and the woman tried unsuccessfully to move away. The boss grinned further in to the woman, his body pushing up against hers.

"You are one fine lady," he leaned his face down in to Bulma's neck. "and you smell pretty damn good too." Bulma's breathing became erratic as she felt a rough hand begin to trail up along her arm.

"S-stop," Bulma managed to stutter out, despite her fear.

"You don't mean that, Love," the grisly voice responded. "I think your body is telling me something different." That rough hand ran across her bosom and up to her shoulder, before finding its way down the front of her shirt. The boss pushed himself even further on to Bulma, and the blunette responded in the only way her brain could come up with. With no warning, Bulma lifted her knee and slammed it in to the boss's manhood. As he doubled over with a yelp of pain, the woman pushed his as hard as she could manage. The commotion gave Bulma enough room that she was about to duck past him, and she began to run like her life depended on it towards the end of the alley. The blunette saw the street quickly approaching and began to feel a fluttering of hope, but the hope was smooshed out as she felt a hand grab her arm. She sudden feeling caused her to lose her footing, and the crash of pavement was soon followed by a metallic tasted in her mouth from her teeth piercing her lower lip. Bulma turned her head and saw one of the goons had fallen with her and had a firm hold on her leg as the laid there. The remaining group was quickly approaching, and fear once more. Bulma struggled to break free, and with her free leg she slammed her foot in to his face. Blood began streaming down his nose and the young woman scrambled away. Yelling erupted from behind her, but Bulma climbed to her feet and sprinted towards her freedom. Clothes torn and bloody from the encounter, the heiress took a deep breath of the fully lit, bustling street. The blunette didn't stop running until she was only a few blocks from her mansion.

Unfortunately, Bulma didn't realize that her purse was still back in the darkened alley.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, his patience made even thinner by the lack his dinner. He growled in annoyance as he glanced upwards at the ticking clock above the sink. The infuriating woman had said she'd be gone 30 minutes, but by his estimation it was now closer to a hour. The Saiyan growled as his stomach did the same.

"Where the hell is that blasted woman!" the prince snarled as his fingers tapped threateningly on the table. "I swear if she does not return soon…" The Saiyan snarled again before rising from the table. Vegeta decided that returning to his gravity room was the better alternative to him destroying part of the compound in a fit of rage. As he approached the entry way to his safe haven, the Saiyan couldn't seem to shake a feeling that something was amiss. Vegeta shook his head and, ignoring the growing feeling, retreated to take his anger, and hunger, out on Bulma's precious battle bots.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma threw the front door of her home open and quickly shut it behind her before she allowed herself to catch her breath. The blunette's breathing evened out, and it was then that she became fully aware of the dirt, grime, and blood the coated her normally perfected body. Refusing the think about events that had happened only a short time ago, the blunette rushed up to her on suite bathroom with the desperate need to cleanse herself. As she stripped and stepped under the cascade of hot water the severity of the situation hit her. The genius was no fool; she knew perfectly well what the creepos in the alleyway were after and what they had planned to do to her. Bulma scrubbed her skin, harder than what was really needed, until the only signs of the attack were a few abrasions and bruises that the heiress decided she could cover up easily enough. When the blunette finally stepped out of her shower to dry off, her thoughts suddenly snapped back to the Saiyan Prince and the whole reason she had gone out in the first place.

"Oh shit!" Bulma said wrapping a towel around herself. "Damnit! I never picked up dinner! Shit, shit, shit! Ugh another reason to hate Yamcha after everything! Now Vegeta's gonna be livid… Ugh… great… I need to go figure out something like now before he gets out of the GR…" Bulma pulled her towel tighter around herself and stepped out in to her bedroom. Bulma instantly noticed that the light she had left on was now off, and the blunette stopped dead in her tracks as her bedroom slammed shut. Bulma's eyes widened as she gruff voice from the alley floated to her ears.

"Hello again. I bet you didn't think you'd be seeing me again."

"What are you doing here? How the hell did you find me?" Bulma gripped her towel tighter and took a stepped backwards towards her balcony as the boss stepped in to the moonlight that was flooding her room. It was then that the blunette realized what was in the brute's hand.

"You should really keep better track of your belongings, Miss Briefs. Although once I had your name it was pretty easy to find where you live." Another step towards the woman, and another backwards step towards the balcony.

"Stay the hell away from me and get the hell out of my house." Bulma shifted her eyes towards the GR that glowed softly in her back yard. _Vegeta… please… Right now would be a really good time for you to come yell at me…._

"Oh, I don't think so," the boss grinned. "I think you owe me one hell of an apology for kneeing me in the alley." Bulma's eyes widened further, and she spun towards her open patio doors.

"Vege-" Bulma tried to yell out in to the night air to the only person who could help her at the moment. She desperately wanted the Saiyan to hear her with his sensitive ears, but a hand around her throat cut the words off. Before the heiress knew what was happening, she found herself being throw on to her bed with her head ramming the wall as she landed. She could feel the blood begin to trickle down the side of her face, and she tried to shake the sudden dizziness that was rushing over her. Panic set it and Bulma began to yell out as the brute climbed on top of her. The blunette began thrashing about, trying to buck him off. The man snarled and brought his hand across the woman's face. Bulma's yell turned in to a whimper as another thin trail of blood emerged from the corner of her mouth.

"If you want to yell, then I'll give you something to yell about!" the boss ripped the towel off the woman, and Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she felt the unmistakable pressure.

 _Someone… Vegeta… please help me…_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was trying to ignore the budding hunger in his stomach, along with the building rage in his head. The prince viciously destroyed a bot, then another, and was about to claim a third when his ears picked up on a faint sound that sounded suspiciously like his name. Vegeta paused for a moment before deciding it was nothing. He was about to resume his assault when a high-pitched yell, faint through the think walls reached him. He turned his head towards his door and focused his mind. The yell had been cut off, but Vegeta began to feel a ki, weak as it was, wildly swirling with was obvious distress. The prince instantly knew who it was, and before he could stop himself, or turn of the gravity simulator, the Saiyan was flying out the door and straight towards the source of the ki shifts. The Saiyan landed in the Earthling's room and what he saw caused his rage to come out full force. The warrior swiftly reached over, ripped the stranger off Bulma, and threw him through the closed portion of the glass doors of the balcony. The man didn't have a chance to register what had just occurred before Vegeta was releasing a small, but powerful, ball of energy at the pathetic waste of life. The stranger's body was a pile of charred ash in a matter of seconds, and it was then that the Saiyan shifted his attention back towards the woman.

Bulma quickly grabbed the towel in an attempted to cover herself up, whimpering as she did so. The prince cautiously approached the blunette and starred at her without saying a word. Bulma looked at the Saiyan with her cerulean eyes filling with tears.

"Vegeta…. Oh Kami… Vegeta…." Bulma began to sob uncontrollably. The Saiyan, despite the mixed feelings of being incredibly uncomfortable at the sight of a crying Earthling and pure rage at the situation he abruptly ended, moved closer to the heiress.

"He…. He…."

"Woman, don't," was all the Saiyan Prince said before he reached down and scooped the genius in to his arms, careful to make sure the towel completely covered her. Vegeta didn't fully understand what he was doing or why, but he carried the crying woman out of the room and headed towards his own. The warrior carefully sat her down and backed away. Bulma buried her head in her hands as her tears continued to flow.

"Vegeta…"

"Woman," Vegeta interrupted, cutting her off. "go get washed up. Get that filth off of you. I will allow you to stay in here tonight. I… I need to go eat something." Before Bulma cut utter another word, the Saiyan was already out of the room, leaving the Earthling all alone once more.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **All right! Like I said, this chapter will probably get rewritten/touched up. If anyone has any suggestions for the rewrite please let me know, or you can always send me a message. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! This chapter is going to be a little bit different. You should be able to figure out pretty quickly what the point of this chapter is, and it's a very short one for a reason. Without further ado, here you go!**

 _Pain, suffering, humiliation. So many emotions, and I have no idea what I should be feeling right now. Rage, sorrow… How do I always get in to horrible situations? Who do I blame? Do I Yamcha? Do I blame the man who was supposed to love me? The man who could just throw me away like all the years we've spent together don't matter? I've done so much for him, but it's like none of it matters. How could he hurt me so easily? How can he act like he's done nothing wrong? He acts like I made him cheat on me, like I brought this all on myself. No, he made his decision. He chose that blonde tramp over me. This is his fault! If I hadn't seen with my own eyes that he was cheating on me, then I wouldn't have gotten so upset and ended up in that alley to begin with. I never would've met those creeps, and they never would've tracked me down to my house. That man never would've…. No, I can't think about that part. I just can't._

 _Should I be blaming Vegeta? Did he bring this all on me? I had my adventures when I was younger, but was he the one that led me to real danger? He's dangerous, a murderer… He's thrown that in my face more times than I can count. He's destroyed planets, whole civilizations. He takes what he wants and couldn't care less who he hurts. He goes after the what he wants and doesn't care who he has to push out of his way. He hates people and prefers to be alone. He's threatened my life and he's physically harmed me a couple of times, but can I say that this is his fault? Did he start the chain of events that led to this? Can I blame my alien houseguest for all of this? Should he be the yell I yell and curse at? No… I don't think so…_

 _Do I blame myself? Is it my own fault that this has all happened? Did I force Yamcha to do the things he's done? Did I cause this because I was ignoring him? Is the alley my fault? Is it my fault that man found me? I was the one that left my purse in the alley and led him right to me… Is it my fault that he… Is it my fault for not being strong enough? I am just too weak? I couldn't even push that guy off of me. Vegeta had to rescue me… Did this happen because of my clothes? Do I dress too much like a skank? I didn't think so, but what do other people think? Yamcha always liked the way I dressed, but then again, Vegeta always makes snide comments about my outfits… Did those guys target me because they thought I was easy?_

 _How can I face anyone after this? I feel so dirty. No matter how many showers I take, I can't shake that feeling. Yamcha doesn't want me, and I don't think any one else ever would, not after… Vegeta couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me after… He left as soon as he could. I know he's got stronger senses than a human does… could he smell it on me? I can't let anyone find out about this, I just can't. It's too sickening, and just too embarrassing. How could I, Bulma Briefs, heiress to Capsule Corp., smartest woman in West city, allow myself to be raped by a disgusting piece of garbage?_

 _How can I carry on after this? How can I look at myself in the mirror? Will anyone else be able to stomach the sight of me? What will people say about me if they find out? I feel so dirty… No matter how showers I take, no matter how hard I scrub my skin, I can still feel_ his _hands on me. I can still feel all the grime and dirt. What am I supposed to do? I'm so confused… I can't wrap my mind around any of this… How could someone do this to me? How the hell could I have let him? What do I do…? What… Do… I… Do…?_

The sun glared in to the room, and the bluenette began to stir. She moaned covered her face with her arm while tucking herself in to a fetal position. Bulma refused to open her eyes, refused to allow herself to fully wake up. The last thing the Earthling wanted was her mind to fully awaken. She would have been too happy to stay comatose and hide herself away. Accepting a slight defeat from the sun, Bulma slowly inched her eyes open. An unfamiliar scent reached her nose, and she suddenly remember where she was. She pulled the comforter up over her shoulders and snuggled down further in to her alien houseguest's bed.

"He really let me stay in here," Bulma muttered to herself. "He probably thinks I'm the most pathetic person on this planet." Bulma was about to retreat back in to herself, but the sudden sound of two agitated voices ripped her back to reality.

"Where the hell is she?"

"The woman is not in any condition to be entertaining pathetic weaklings like you." Bulma pulled herself out of the safety of the bed, taking the blanket with her and wrapping it around her shoulders, and reluctantly made her way to the living room. Yamcha's voice became louder as she approached, while Vegeta's remained dangerously even.

"Come on, man!" Bulma was making the last turn before entering the same room as the warriors.

"You're more than welcome to try getting past me. I'd love an excuse to destroy you."

"She's my girlfriend! You can't stop me from seeing her!"

"I'm not your girlfriend," Bulma said dryly, making her presence known. "Not anymore." Yamcha snapped his attention towards the bluenette. His mouth hung open as he took in the woman's beat up appearance.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Yamcha exclaimed. He angrily shifted his eyes back to the Saiyan. "You! What the hell did you do to her?!"

"You really have the gall to accuse me of inflicting the woman's injuries?" Vegeta said softly while narrowing his eyes to dangerous slits. Yamcha opened his mouth to respond but Bulma's shrill voice quickly silenced him.

"Stop it! I can't deal with this right now, and I sure as hell can't deal with you right now! Leave!"

"Not till you tell me who and what happened!"

"God damn it, Yamcha! If you want to blame someone then go look in a mirror! Your pathetic cheating ass was what set this all off! Now, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yamcha stood motionless in the doorway, his mouth gaping open, as Bulma's chest heaved from the effort of the emotional explosion. Vegeta smirked and took a step towards the Earthling.

"You heard the woman. Leave." The Saiyan didn't give the warrior a chance to deliver a retort. The Prince 'nicely' shoved the Earthling out the door and slammed it in his face. Vegeta turned to face Bulma, and found the rage already replaced by a mix of despair and nothingness. Without looking the Saiyan in the eye, the Earthling slowly turned and removed herself from the warrior prince's line of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma looked around her trashed room. Broken glass littered the floor from what used to be the sliding door, the bed was in complete disarray, and a small hole with traces of blood lining it was positioned just above the bed. The blunette frowned, and the throbbing sensation in her face was stern reminder of the previous night, not that she needed it. Bulma sighed and knelt down on the set herself to work cleaning up the mess that was created by both her attacker and rescuer. For the past week, Bulma had refused to be in her own room; She opted to sleep in one of the numerous guest rooms, although sleep was a term the blunette used loosely, since she wasn't doing much of that. The horrible dreams she was forced to endure made real sleep difficult to come by. The woman tried to clear her head as she worked on her task, but the constant ringing of her cell phone was making it increasingly difficult.

"Damnit!" Bulma growled, cutting her hand on a piece of glass while her phone rang for the sixth time. The Earthling snarled as she saw the name scrolling across the illuminated screen. Bulma savagely hit the accept button and lifted the device to her ear.

"What in the hell could you possibly be calling me about?"

"Bulma, please," Yamcha's voice felt like nails on a chalk board to the woman's ears. "Please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"After everything we've been through, you owe me that much."

"I OWE you?" Bulma snarled in to the mouth piece. "I don't owe you a god damn thing! And I definitely don't want to talk to you! Leave me the hell alone!" The sound of Yamcha's stuttering was abruptly cut off as Bulma slammed the end button on her screen and, with a frustrated yell, threw her phone against the wall. The blunette knew the device was broken, but she really didn't care. Bulma rose to her feet and went in to her bathroom. She grabbed a rag and pressed it against the thing gash in her hand. The Earthling pushed her back up on the bathroom door and slipped down to the floor. Her mind was racing in a thousand different directions. Bulma was amazed with herself that she was able to hold it together at work as well as she had. Sure, she had to thickly layer her make up to hide the bruises and cuts, but no one had given her a second thought. The beauty had managed to make it through the board meeting, and the reveal for her prototype without anyone being the wiser. Bulma didn't even mind it when her mother called to let her know they decided to stay gone for another couple of weeks. Bunny Briefs may act like a ditz, but when it came to looks and beauty there was no hiding from that woman.

Bulma's mind began to drift towards her houseguest. Vegeta… The Saiyan had been keeping his distance, not even trying to verbal spar with her. It was unusual to say the least, but the Earthling took no offense to the space. Even when his bots needed fixing, the Prince silently brought them in to the lab, and left just as quietly. Not a single word had been spoken between them. Bulma supposed that, in the alien's own way, he was trying to be considerate. Bulma scoffed at the thought. Vegeta considerate? Now that was an interesting thought. The woman's thoughts began to drag her back to _that night_ and she remembered the sheer look of rage on the Prince's face.

"He was probably just pissed about his dinner," Bulma muttered to herself. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's said it himself." Bulma's face darkened, but the chiming of the grandfather clock in the living room snapped her out of it. Six chimes… She needed to get dinner started. With a groan, the blunette pushed herself back to her feet and pulled the rag away from her hand. The cut had stopped bleeding for the most part, and it thankfully wasn't going to require any stitches. She tossed the rag on the counter and made her way towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma was self-absorbed in herself as she mixed the stir-fry. Her hand began to sting, and a quick glance at it showed that the laceration had reopened. The blunette quickly cupped her hand to her chest before her blood could ruin the meal and reached for a clean rag with the other.

"Damn it," Bulma hissed as she pressed the cloth down on to her wound. "Shit!"

"You're bleeding." Bulma jumped and spun at the voice from behind her, slamming her back in to the counter.

"Damn it, Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bulma hissed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Vegeta shrugged as he approached the human.

"Let me see it," the Prince commanded, reaching his hand out towards Bulma.

"It's fine," Bulma responded, cradling her injury closer to herself.

"I'm not going to ask again, Woman," Vegeta said sternly. After a moment of hesitation, Bulma slowly held her hand out to the Saiyan. Vegeta removed the bloody towel and carefully inspected the red gash. A silence fell between them, and the Earthling began to shift uncomfortably on her feet.

"I cut it on a piece of glass when I was trying to clean my room," she said softly. Vegeta kept his eyes down and placed his free hand to obstruct the cut from view.

"Why bother when you have servants to do that for you?"

"I don't want anybody to see how bad it is in there. And I probably wouldn't have cut it at all if Yamcha hadn't called and distracted me," Bulma added quietly. The venom in her voice was not lost on the Prince.

"Why are you still bothering with him? I thought you rejected him as your lover."

"I did! And I'm not going to forgive him this time! I can't! He betrayed me for the last time," Bulma growled. Vegeta lifted his eyes to survey the female in front of him, raising an eyebrow at the tone.

"So, the weakling has betrayed you in the past, and you still allowed him to come around? What's the difference this time?" Vegeta asked, mild curiosity laced his voice. Bulma matched the Saiyan's stare, and he could see the pain and anger that radiated there. It was subdued, but still present.

"The night… the night you saved me… earlier in the day when I had gone to get us dinner… I caught Yamcha at a restaurant… with another woman…" The fire in the blunette's eyes faded as she spoke, replaced only defeat and sadness. Silence settled in the kitchen once again. Vegeta looked away from the female, and Bulma gasped at the sudden warmth that enveloped her hand. Her hand was still covered by Vegeta's, but there a soft gold glow that was there now. Bulma watching a wonder as the glow faded, and her houseguest removed his hands. The Earthlings laceration was completely healed, and Bulma wiggled her fingers to test it out.

"Ve.. Vegeta… thank you," Bulma stuttered out in awe. The blunette dropped her hand to look at her guest again, but Vegeta had already moved to the kitchen door. The Prince stopped under the doorframe.

"I expect my meal to be ready for me after I complete my shower," Vegeta stated. He took another step forward and placed a hand on the door from. The Saiyan's voice and tone dropped to an uncharacteristic softness as he spoke again.

"For the record, I never thought that pathetic excuse for a warrior was good enough for you. All you have to do is say the word, and I will take care of it." Bulma was left speechless as the Prince left the Earthling standing alone in her kitchen, confused and considering what he had said.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, and the shortness of this chapter. It's been crazy busy with school, and then moving in to my apartment (which is amazing btw), and now its finals coming up. As always, please let me know what you think! I hope to have another chapter up soon for you amazing readers!**


	9. Author's Note

**Intertwined**

 **A/N:: I just wanted to give everyone an update. I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I wanted to put that out there. I had broken my wrist, and I was unable to type for several months. Trying to do anything with your dominant hand being out of commission is a pain the butt, let me tell you. I am working on a new chapter, and I am hoping to have something posted soon. Thank you to all my patient readers who are waiting for the next installment. I hope I don't disappoint anyone!**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
